1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the release of stickies (acrylic contact adhesives and polyester hotmelts), ink (absorbing, oxidizing, evaporating, radiation cured and xerographic), coating binders (latex), dyes, pigments and natural organic deposits (pitch and asphalt) from surfaces which have been manufactured as a product (e.g. printed articles) or are being recycled for reprocessing purposes.
This invention is also directed to the preparation of high brightness pulps and the reduction of chromophoric compounds from pre and post consumer products such as kraft paper etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that articles can be de-inked by at least one of three ways.